1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formulation of ivermectin into topical pharmaceutical compositions useful for the treatment of rosacea. This invention also relates to topical pharmaceutical compositions suited for administration to humans, comprising ivermectin.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Ivermectin is a mixture of two compounds belonging to the avermectin class, 5-O-demethyl-22,23-dihydroavermectin A1a and 5-O-demethyl-22,23-dihydroavermectin A1b. They are also known as 22,23-dihydroavermectin B1a and 22-23-dihydroavermectin B1b. Ivermectin contains at least 80% of 22,23-dihydroavermectin B1a and less than 20% of 22,23-dihydroavermectin B1b. This active agent is part of the avermectin class, a group of macrocyclic lactones produced by the bacterium Streptomyces avermitilis (Reynolds J E F (Ed) (1993) Martindale). The extra pharmacopoeia, 29th Edition, Pharmaceutical Press, London).
In the middle of the 1980s, ivermectin was presented as a broad-spectrum anti-parasitic medicinal product for veterinary use (W. C. CAMPBELL, et al., (1983). Ivermectin: a potent new anti-parasitic agent, Science, 221, 823-828). It is effective against most common intestinal worms (except tapeworms), most acarids and some lice. It in particular exhibits considerable affinity for the glutamate-dependent chloride channels present in invertebrate nerve cells and muscle cells. Its binding to these channels promotes an increase in membrane permeability to chloride ions, resulting in hyperpolarization of the nerve or muscle cell. Neuromuscular paralysis which can lead to the death of certain parasites results therefrom. Ivermectin also interacts with other ligand-dependent chloride channels, such as those involving the neuromediator GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid).
Ivermectin is more particularly an anthelmintic. It has already been described in humans in the treatment of river blindness caused by Onchocerca volvulus, of gastrointestinal strongyloidiasis (anguillulosis) (product Stromectol®), and of human scabies (Meinking T L et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 1995 Jul. 6; 333(1):26-30, “The treatment of scabies with ivermectin”) and also in the treatment of microfilaraemia diagnoses or suspected in individuals suffering from lymphatic filariasis due to Wuchereria bancrofti. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,310 discloses the use of ivermectin topically in the form of a prototype of a lotion consisting of a mixture of ivermectin and water, and also mentions the possibility of a prototype of a cream consisting, for its part, of a mixture of ivermectin and an excipient such as propylene glycol or sodium lauryl sulfate, but describes no pharmaceutical composition as such. These mixtures are similar to experimental preparations used in the context of initial results of proof of concept. In fact, the elements disclosed in that patent provide no teaching to those skilled in the art regarding the feasibility of industrially acceptable pharmaceutical compositions containing ivermectin, in particular having good cosmetic properties and a shelf-life which is sufficiently long for an industrial pharmaceutical product (minimum of 2 years).